User blog:Affectos/The Vigilante: Travers Lysander (Affectos) vs. Ellis Jackson (MilitaryBrat)
As the sun sets, a series of wayward travelers cross paths in the dusty town of El Gurrero Letal. All have come for their own reasons, but only on will walk away as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today, we see two of the Wild West's most daring vigilantes take to the plains to duke it out to see who will move on and who will earn a one-way ticket in a oak coffin. First we have the Exhibition shooter turned vigilante Ricochet (Travers Lysander). Against him we have the former slave turned Bounty Hunter Ellis Jackson. The Warriors Travers Lysander/Ricochet Born in a traveling show, at the age of 15, he mastered trick shooting and exhibition shooting and drew the crowds in. At the age of 20, he left the show with his fiance and assistant to travel the west, putting on shows where ever they went. One night in Imperia, Oaklahoma, Travers had gone to help the local sherrif with his aim, only to return to his room at the Inn to find his fiance brutally raped and murdered. Taking up his guns, he took his trick shooting to a new level by taking out the gang who murdered his wife. When one of the men was taken in, he was reported saying "I don't know where he was..those bullets were ricocheting right at us..." thus giving him his name. Ellis Jackson Ellis was born into slavery in 1860 in Mississippi. After the war ended, he and his family was set free and Ellis learned to read and write. He took the last name of a Union soldier who fed his family when the plantation they worked on was burnt to the ground. Ellis decided to go north in order to try and become a lawyer, but was unable to as he was black. So he decided to become a bounty hunter, and decided to go west where he was taught skills by an Apache warrior. He soon became a very skilled and resourceful bounty hunter. Soon he met and wed a local Indian woman with whom he had four children. They know about his bounty hunter life, but tell people he's away on business. The Weapons Melee Handgun Shotguns Rifles Special Pros & Cons Pros Travers/Ricochet Having been an exhibition shooter, Travers is a skilled sharpshooter with various lever-action weapons. His signature shot was called 'Order Up!' where five shotglasses of different liquors were set up 75 yards down range. He'd then be given the order of the shots and with the help of his Henry, pick them off in order. Ellis Jackson A former slave, Ellis attempted to get a job as a lawyer, but failed; conversly, he was trained by an Apache in become a bounty hunter and is very resourceful. Cons Travers/Ricochet Despite not having a family anymore, Travers attempts to keep his business life of being a Exhibition Shooter seperate from his life of being a vigilante by night. Has a deep disgust towards rapists and would rather see them dead. Ellis Jackson Has a wife and four kids back home that he has to worry about. Voting I'm looking for weapon-on-weapon comparisons followed by a comparison of the men themselves. MilitaryBrat and myself are not allowed to vote, but may vouch for their warriors. Should there be a tie like last time, the battle will end in a draw officially, but I will choose a user hadn't cast a ballot on who shall move on. Flamers and Trolls will be reported. Category:Blog posts